Various wood molders have been developed for forming wood molding. Such molders include a rotating blade having a profile that provides the desired cross-sectional shape and surface contour in the finished molding. Proper operation of the molding machine requires that the height of the cutting blade be set at the proper height relative to the out feed bed plate of the machine.
Previously, adjustment of the cutting blade height relative to the out feed bed plate has been done using a conventional straight edge. However, proper adjustment utilizing a straight edge may be difficult.